Sugar
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: According to a magazine article that Justin read, people who ate sugar tended to be sweet natured. Justin began to doubt the accuracy of that survey, because it was in no way relevant to Alex. Implied JALEX. one-shot


**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**(A/N: just a random one-shot. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if Alex appears a bit rude in the beginning, but don't worry, it'll change soon. Please review!)**

**Prompt: sugar. **

*****

"Sugar?" Alex asked, holding the jar in her left hand and a spoon in her right hand.

"Yeah." Justin replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the newspaper.

"One tea-spoon?" Alex asked again.

"Yupe." Justin replied with a small smile.

Alex handed over the tea cup to Justin. "Thanks." Justin muttered.

"You're not welcome." Alex snapped. "I'm not doing the dishes tonight." She declared, looking at her newly manicured nails.

Justin sighed. He looked up to see Alex eating raw sugar.

**According to a magazine article that Justin read, people who ate sugar tended to be sweet natured. Justin began to doubt the accuracy of that survey, because it was in no way relevant to Alex. Her case seemed to be an exception. **

"Stop staring at me." Alex snapped again.

Justin would say he wasn't staring, he was absent-minded, he was thinking. But then Alex would ask him what he was thinking about, and make fun of science when he told her. So, apparently, that wasn't the best idea.

"Sorry." Justin muttered.

"You better be." Alex snapped. "You forgot to buy me that new dress I saw last week."

Justin sighed. "Sorry." He repeated.

"Stop saying that." Alex sounded irritated.

Justin silently handed her the remote. She snatched it from his hand. She didn't even bother to say thank you. Well, that's Alex for you.

Justin finished his tea and got up from the couch.

"Where the heck are you going now?" Alex questioned, keeping her eyes fixed on the television set in front of her. "Another dork festival?"

Justin glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Just going out for a walk." He replied calmly, after taking in a deep breath to control the anger building inside him.

"It's raining." Alex declared, still looking at the random images of wrestlers playing in the television.

"So?" Justin asked, quirking his eyebrows in confusion.

"Take an umbrella, duh." Alex retorted. "And you're the health freak."

Justin sighed, suddenly feeling disappointed, not because Alex insulted him again, but because of her increasing rudeness and indifference. "No, thanks."

"Justin!" Alex yelled and got up from the couch, giving him a glare. She went to their room and began searching for something. Justin could hear sounds of things being thrown here and there. After two minutes, she came back with Justin's rain coat. She threw it at him and resumed her place on the couch. "I can't find the umbrella. You're gonna have to use that stupid thing."

"Thanks." Justin offered her a weak smile.

"Come back soon. You'll have to put back all those things I threw out while looking for this." Alex said non-chalantly.

"What!" Justin yelled.

"Gosh, you're the one who doesn't like a messy bed. I can sleep in a pile of clothes." Alex yelled back.

Okay, so if the yelling continued, maybe the neighbours would take notice.

Justin threw the rain-coat at the floor, glancing at Alex to see that she didn't notice the action. Finally he stepped outside the house.

"Justin! Don't forget to get some more sugar!" Alex yelled behind his back.

*****

"I'm back." Justin declared after an hour as he entered the living room, but it was empty.

He entered their room, to find Alex standing there, hands on her hips, ready for another round of fight.

"What?" Justin snapped.

Alex motioned at the bed. Rain-coat. Oh. That.

"I guess I kind of forgot to take the rain-coat…" Justin answered nervously as he trailed his hand through his hair. "Sorry."

"You're soaking wet!" Alex yelled. "Are you trying to catch a cold to get back at me or something?" 

"What?" Justin yelled back. "Why would I….aachhhoooo….." Justin sneezed mid sentence.

"We'll continue the fight later. Go take a bath now. I've turned the geyser on." Alex pushed him into the bathroom.

"Thanks." Justin muttered before she closed the door.

When he came out, he noticed the bed was cleaned. He smiled.

"Take some rest." Alex ordered.

Justin nodded, handing her his wet clothes.

Alex took them in her hands and took out the sugar from the pocket of his shirt. "I'll get you some hot tea." She said simply as she walked away.

Justin smiled again**. Maybe she didn't say sweet words, but hey, she was sweet-natured.** Loving, caring, affectionate- everything he could have asked for in his life partner.

Alex returned after a few minutes and handed him his cup.

"Thanks… where's yours?" Justin asked, a bit surprised, because okay, maybe Alex didn't like having tea, but she usually joined Justin.

"I'm not having tea. I'm having this-"Alex said and pointed at the packet of raw sugar in her hand.

*****

"Hey." Justin greeted, entering the kitchen and wrapping an arm around Alex's waist from behind.

"What?" Alex snapped, fumbling with the dishes.

"I thought you wanted me to do the dishes." Justin said sweetly.

Alex turned around to face him, crossing her arms in front of her, and giving him one of her deadly glares. "Don't you see you're sick? How can you even think about working? You'd be lucky if you don't have fever for seven days."

"I think I will have fever for seven days." Justin announced sadly. "Let me help you while I can." He proceeded to wash the dishes and placed his hand on the dish-washer.

Alex slapped his hand away. "Will the sugar last for seven days?"

Justin eyed her up and down twice and finally replied. "Yupe."

"Okay then, go. You're clean." Alex replied, smiling, as she moved to the kitchen counter to eat more sugar.

**(I know. Short. Random. But this idea had been haunting me ever since I read the magazine article, and ever since Alex was eating sugar in "Fashion Week". Did you guys like it? Review please.)**


End file.
